elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kito (Dvůr Králové)
|} Der Afrikanische Elefantenbulle Kito† wurde im Zoo Colchester geboren und lebte seit 2009 im tschechischen Zoo Dvůr Králové. Seine Geburt war die erste bei Elefanten im Vereinigten Königreich von Großbritannien und Nordirland, die mittels künstlicher Befruchtung zustande kam. 'Umstände der Geburt' Kito† wurde am 06.12.2002 im Zoo Colchester in der englischen Grafschaft Essex geboren. Seine Mutter ist die dortige Afrikanerin Tanya, Leitkuh der Colchester-Elefanten. Die künstliche Insemination wurde durchgeführt von Fachleuten des Instituts für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung in Berlin. Im Juli 2001, als Tanya fast im dritten Monat schwanger war, wurde ihre Trächtigkeit bekannt gegeben. Zugleich wurde betont, dass die Befruchtungsbemühungen zum ersten Mal bei Elefanten überhaupt gleich beim ersten Versuch erfolgreich waren. Kitos Vater, der Colchester-Bulle Tembo, hatte bereits zuvor als Samenspender bei einer ähnlichen Prozedur im Tiergarten Schönbrunn in Wien (Österreich) fungiert, der die Geburt von Abu folgte. Nach Kito's† Geburt wurde die Methode mit Sperma von Tembo auch im Zoo Dresden angewandt, wo dann Thabo-Umasai† geboren wurde. Abu und Thabo-Umasai† sind demnach Halbbrüder von Kito. 'Kitos Halbbruder Jambo Auch auf natürlichem Wege hat sich Tembo fortgepflanzt. Im März 2004 gebar die Kuh Rosa† in Colchester Kito'''s† Halbbruder Jambo, der dann auch zum engen Gefährten und Spielgefährten von '''Kito† wurde. Seitdem hat der Zoo aber keine Lebendgeburt mehr gehabt. 'Abgabe auf den Kontinent' Einige Monate nach dem Tod von Jambos Mutter im November 2007 wurde angekündigt, dass die beiden "unzertrennlichen" Halbbrüder gemeinsam in den neuen Bioparc im spanischen Valencia abgegeben werden sollten. Jambo machte sich als der jüngere als erster auf die Reise und erreichte den Park am 12.03.2008, kurz vor seinem vierten Geburtstag. Es war geplant, die Bullkälber einzeln reisen zu lassen, um die Elefantengruppe nicht abrupt auseinander zu reißen. Kito sollte bald nachkommen, allerdings reiste er gar nicht ab. Vielmehr wurde erst im folgenden Jahr (2009) bekanntgegeben, dass er - wie zuvor Jambo - im Rahmen des Zuchtprogramms abgegeben werden sollte, allerdings nicht mehr nach Valencia, sondern nach Zoo Dvůr Králové in Tschechien, wo im Februar desselben Jahres der Bulle des dortigen Zoos, Mooti†, gestorben war. 'Zoo Dvůr Králové' Kito† reiste am 01.06.2009 aus dem Zoo Colchester ab und traf am 03.06.2009 im Zoo Dvůr Králové ein, wo noch die beiden älteren Elefantenkühe Umbu und Saly lebten. Beim Verladen wog er 2700 kg. Nach Angaben des Zoos Colchester ist in Dvůr Králové einige Jahre zuvor eine neue Elefantenanlage für einen Bullen sowie vier Kühe (mit möglichem Nachwuchs) eingerichtet worden. Bisher lebt er aber nur mit den beiden älteren Elefantendamen zusammen, die noch keine Kälber geboren haben und daher für die Zucht wohl nicht mehr in Frage kommen. Wann und ob weitere, zuchtfähige Kühe später hinzukommen werden, ist nicht bekannt. 'Kito† und die Erhaltungszucht afrikanischer Elefanten' Da die afrikanischen Elefanten heute in ihrer Heimat wieder sehr stark durch Wilderei, menschliche Expansion und Habgier bedroht sind und sich ihre Gesamtanzahl weiter verringert, ist die Erhaltungszucht in zoologischen Gärten sehr wichtig. Kito† ist ein junger Bulle am Anfang seiner Zuchtfähigkeit. Leider ist er dadurch, dass er in einer Haltung mit älteren Weibchen lebt, als Zuchtbulle nicht nutzbar. (Er ist, wie auch seine drei Halbbrüder das einzige Jungtier der jeweiligen Mutter, was auch verdeutlicht, wie schlecht die Zuchterfolge bei afrikanischen Elefanten nach wie vor sind.) Eine Umplatzierung in einen anderen Zoo, oder aber auch die Möglichkeit, sein Sperma für artifizielle Befruchtungen zu nutzen, wären Optionen, der Ehaltungszucht afrikanischer Elefanten dienlich zu sein. Viele junge Afrikaner - Weibchen stehen auch heute noch in Haltungen ohne Zuchtbullen, oder aber haben einen Bullen mit dem trotz mehrjährigen Zusammenseins die Zucht nicht klappt. (Duisburg, Basel, Dresden, Warschau, Amneville......) Leider ist Kito† am Montagmorgen, den 13.03.2017 tot aufgefunden worden, somit sind alle Pläne mit diesem prächtigen Jungbullen dahin. Die Autopsie ergab, dass sein Herz kleiner war als normalerweise. Es handelt sich um einen angeborenen Herzfehler, die Todesursache war letztendlich ein Herzinfarkt. Weblinks *Elephant-sized fertility treatment, Nachricht von Tanyas Schwangerschaft auf news.bbc.co.uk. *Thanks for the memories, Jambo and Kito, Artikel und Foto zu Jambo und Kito auf www.eveningstar.co.uk:80. *Colchester Zoo’s two young African Elephants to move to Spain on recommendation of their breeding programme, Ankündigung zur Abgabe beider Jungbullen nach Valencia auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Kito the elephant to leave Colchester Zoo on a breeding programme, Ankündigung der Abreise von Kito nach Tschechien auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Nový slon Kito, Mitteilung des Zoos Dvůr Králové zur Ankunft von Kito auf www.zoodvurkralove.cz. *Kito se spřátelil se slonicemi, Foto von Kito mit den beiden Kühen Umbu und Saly auf www.zoodvukralove.cz. *ZOO Dvůr Králové, Kurzinformationen mit Fotos zu den dortigen Elefanten auf www.choboti.cz. *Information zum Tod und Todesursache von Kito. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Colchester Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Zoo Dvůr Králové Kategorie:Bulle